Radizzio (Dragon Ball Accel)
Radizzio (ラディッキオ) is a Saiyan that was born on Planet Vegeta and raised on Planet Mirukuru he is a low-class warrior born from a Saiyan Elite mother named "Cauly" his name is a pun on "Radicchio" About the Saiyan Radizzio is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta but raised on a Planet known as "Mirukuru" (A pun on the japanese words for "Milk" and "Miracle") Radizzio is known for his power level of 25,000 and hidden it as "50,000" he is at the age of 25 when he set out for his journey and is now the age of 49, His mother died at during childbirth he has a brother named "Zuchino" Biography Like most Saiyans he was born on Planet Vegeta and right before its destruction he left his fabled planet and was sent to destroy another as a mission, He landed on a beautiful planet named "Planet Mirukuru" he was trained and learned to control his temper and release his emotions to overcome his struggles of his opponents, Radizzio has made countless enemies and friends from Mirukuru but he soon had to leave for a blue planet named "Earth". Learning the legend Radizzio learned the truth about his Planet from another Saiyan named "Zymon" and also learned about the fable Super Saiyan legend he thought it was all a joke until one night when he say a saiyan by the name of "Rubega" transformed into a Super Saiyan in front of him. The truth about himself Radizzio learned from the leader that he has a unique power only to himself and a few other surviving saiyans he can transform more then once, Radizzio learned that he has a transformation known as "True Super Saiyan" when in this form it is said that his level and power should go through the roof however the transformation also has a time limit of 50 seconds Becoming a Super Saiyan.... A night back on Earth Radizzio witnessed a fight between two Saiyans on Planet Miraku he tried to stop them but when a civilian got in the way she became injured thus enraging the Saiyan and becoming the legend himself he then entered the fight in his new transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Radizzio?! After mastering the legendary Super Saiyan, Radizzio went on a journey in space to train this mysterious transformation and finally mastering it once on a peaceful planet named "Namek" me made many friends with the Namekians including a rival by the name of "Ponaga" a Warrior Namek who has the same power level as the Saiyans, Ponaga asked the Grand elder if he can test out the warrior and allowed this to go Ponaga transformed into his "Super Namek" form and Radizzio into his "Super Saiyan 2" form and the battle waged on from Dusk 'till dawn after a long fought battle Radizzio told Ponaga that he can transform one more time and Ponaga asked if he can see that third transformation and thus Radizzio transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 the battle then continued with both warriors at there powerful form. Super Saiyan 4.... No information is know if Radizzio has gained this form but if he did the Saiyan will look like another Super Saiyan 4 with the bright red fur, and his black eyes as well as a bright red tail. Becoming a Super Saiyan God Radizzio learnes of the tuffles from Zymon after fight in Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms the tuffles were said to be a race that lived along side the Saiyans long ago how ever it seemed one was still alive the tuffle name was "Bebi"(Baby) and he was after the last remaining Saiyans However Zymon and Radizzio had a plan to outsmart the evil Machine Mutant, One of them must become a Super Saiyan God since Zymon already has a form that is stronger as a Super Saiyan God he doesn't need it so he has Radizzio to do so and thus Radizzio fought Baby in his "True Super Saiyan 3" form and lost the first time when Zymon noted that Radizzio still has his tail maybe then he can become a Super Saiyan God with a wish from Shenlong but Bebi hears the Plan and ask all the earthlings to kill them both after obtaining the Dragon Balls Zymon asks Shenlong to let Radizzio gain the Power of Super Saiyan God for a hour to defeat Baby III and when the wish was granted Radizzio became. the new Super Saiyan God He finally defeated Bebi and he and the rest of friends haded 5 years of rest.... 5 Years later After 5 years Radizzio went in search for new Saiyans to meet he meet many but none for himself what he was looking for was a mate, Saiyans are almost an extainct race and in order to keep it living he needed either a Human Mother or a Saiyan Mother to keep it alive he then meet a beautiful Saiyan warrior named "Amil"(マリ Amir) a Saiyan women who wears a unique battle armor and has the a power level of 35,000 She can become a Super Saiyan but says "She doesn't like the way her hair moves in the wind" and her favorite thing to do is to tease her fighters or friends who has a power level of 11,000 (even if its hidden). 2 Super Saiyan 5's?! Radizzio VS Rigor! In a one-shot Manga (has yet to be uploaded) Radizzio and Rigor meet in a tournament and are the first fighters Rigor's power level is by far more surpassing Radizzio even after when Rigor went into his Super Saiyan 5 form however Radizzio has a few tricks up his sleeves and transformed into a Super Saiyan God and combined his God and SSJ4 forms together to transformed into his own version of Super Saiyan 5 calling it "True Super Saiyan 5" the out come of the match has not yet been decided. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Intercept' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he teleports behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. (Only uses this move in Ultimate Tenkaichi) *'Kamehameha' – A blue and white energy blast. It is unclear how or who taught Radizzio this attack but some may think that he was taught by Master Roshi or he this might some other attack that looks like the Kamehameha *'Special Beam Cannon' – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. Radizzio only uses this move in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi when he learnt it from Piccolo *'Final Shine' – A Yellow and and white energy blast. this technique is one of Radizzio's own moves and there even stronger versions of it. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi the attack is called Full-Power Energy Wave *'Final Shine Attack' – an even stronger version of Radizzio's Final Shine, Radizzio pulls his hands back behind him and fires the blast in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi the attack is called the Angry Kamehameha *'Maximum Final Shine' – One of Radizzio's moves in his Super Saiyan 3 form like his Final Shine Attack he pulls his hand forward and fires it in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi the attack is called Dynamite Pressure *'True Final Shine Attack' – A Blue and white Energy Blast. Radizzio's last "Final Shine Attack" is used when he is in True Super Saiyan 5 not much is known about it. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi the attack is called "True Kamehameha" *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Radizzio uses this technique on Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *'Barrier' – A energy barrier; Radizzio uses this attack once in the Icjin Saga to protect himself, he also used this technique one-time as a child to protect Mirukuru's destruction Transformations Base Whole in his base form he looks like any other Saiyan, his hair is dark purple (Like that of Vegito/Vegeta in some game art) and his power level is 23,000 (Hidden at 13,00) Super Saiyan Like most saiyans, Radizzio has the ability to become a Super Saiyan, His hair is point straight upwards and his personality also changes becoming more like that of a "Saiyan Elite" Super Saiyan 2 Not much has changed when Radizzio is in this transformation except that his power level rises and he becomes very cocky according to him he calls it the "True Super Saiyan" transformation Super Saiyan 3 Radizzio gained this form in Other World when training with King Kai and Supreme Kai. Like most Saiyans in this form he loses his eyebrows and his hair becomes longer his power goes up by #50 Super Saiyan God Radizzio gained this form in the final saga and like Goku there's a time limit not much else is known about this form or how he knows about it Super Saiyan 4 Radizzio once stated to Rigor that he can become a Super Saiyan in "2 Super Saiyan 5's?! Rigor VS Radizzio!" but he has no means of transforming in it Super Saiyan 5 It is possible that Radizzio can become a Super Saiyan 5 but according to him in the manga he stated like "Although HE (Radizzio) likes the form HE'S not gonna take it" True Super Saiyan 5 His final transformation only appears in the one-shot manga Radizzio combines the powers of his Super Saiyan God form and Super Saiyan 4 (and also losing them) it is to believed that this is a different Radizzio all together as the story takes place Dragon ball Multiverse Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero Mode In Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi he looks a lot different then he does in the manga in the story of "Hero Mode" he was sent to Earth instead of "Mirukuru" and was destined to change the world after battling Piccolo became a Super Saiyan he the went on and defeated other enimes before facing off Super Yi Xing Long (超一星龍, ''Sūpā Yī Xīng Lóng) ''and then went on to make his wish on the Ultimate Shenron Trivia *In Radizzio's Universe there is no "Goku" or "Vegeta" but Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and other Z-Fighters do exist *There will be an animated video coming soon featuring Radizzio and his friends called "Dragon Ball Z: The Story of Radizzio" *According in the Managa (Has yet to be uploaded) Radizzio's power level was 13,000 when he was born while his mothers was 34,060) making many think that his father was either a Low-Class warrior or his mother hidding her true power level *Radizzio name was thought up by the Dragon ball New Age Creator MalikStudios *Radizzio's name is a pun on "Radicchio" *He only had 6 forms that where drawn those being Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, True Super Saiyan 5 *Radizzio meet Rigor in a future one-shot manga called "The Strongest Super Saiyan 5! Rigor VS Radizzio!!" *Radizzio's Japanese name is "Radikkio" a Japanese translation to "Radicchio" *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: The Story of Radizzio they have the same simulartes 1: In DBZUT the main villain for Hero Mode was Omega Shenron and in DBZTSOR Omega Shenron is the 1st arc villain 2: In DBZTSOR Radizzio stated that he was going to change the world much like his DBZUT counterpart did 3: in DBZUT Radizzio fought and killed Omega Shenron while in DBZTSOR Omega Shenron was killed by Icjin 4: in DBZTSOR Icjin was one of many who had almost killed Radizzio 5: in DBZUT Radizzio can only become a Super Saiyan however in The Story of Radizzio he become a Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan God (True Super Saiyan 5 is only in the manga) *Radizzio and Goku share many simulates 1: They both wear the same cloths 2: There Saiyans that where sent to a Planet and was ment to destory it 3: They first became a Super Saiyan in sheer anger 4: They both can become a higher level of Super Saiyan (IE: Super Saiyan 4 for Goku and True Super Saiyan 5 for Radizzio) 5: They can hide there true power levels 6: they both died at one point (Goku died from his enimes and Radizzio died from Icjin) 7: they both have rivals (Vegeta for Goku and Keller for Radizzio) 8: They both haven't seen there brother befor (Raditz and Zuchino) *Radizzio shares a lot of simulates with Vegito 1: They both are coky and playful when fighting there enimes 2: They both like to tease there enimes before finishing them off 3: Both have moves with "Final" in its name (Final Kamehameha" and "Final Shine") 4: Radizzio's clothing is based off of Vegito's 5: His hair (hairbangs) is based off of Vegito's *Radizzio's mother Cauly was a Saiyan Elite while Radizzio was a low-class (Later to be releaved a Saiyan Elite) there are many reasons why Radizzio was chosen to be a low-class in the first place 1: His power level was still low at the time (To others its 30% while in reality it's 13,000) 2: His mother died during childbirth because of all the fighting she's been through 3: He didn't have anyone to take care of him at the point Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users